Fernanfloo
Luis Fernando Flores Alvarado '''(born ) is a Salvadorian YouTuber that focuses on making gaming videos, vlogs and occasionally comedic sketches which at times are animated. Since 2014, his channel is among one of the fastest growing on YouTube, making him be the 6th most popular YouTuber in the world due to his loyal fanbase praising him throughout the internet and outside world. From July to November 2017, he peaked as the 4th most popular YouTuber, only behind PewDiePie, HolaSoyGerman., and elrubiusOMG. Luis' Fernanfloo channel is currently the most subscribed gaming YouTube channel. Fernanfloo is partnered with TGN, the gaming-centric brand within the BroadbandTV digital network which helped Luis launch and update the succesful App Store and Google Play Fernanfloo game app in December 2015 and July 2016. In July 2017, Luis released his first book, a comic titled "Curly esta en Peligro" which means "Curly is in Danger" in English. The book is fictional, however the idea of the book originated from his dog who has also gained fame due to Luis, Curly. As of April 2018, Fernando's '''Fernanfloo YouTube channel has over 27 million subscribers and over 6 billion total video views, making it the 11th most subscribed YouTube channel, reaching it's peak in subscriber rank as having the 8th most subscribed channel on YouTube from July to August 2017, and the 93rd most viewed YouTube channel. The Start Fernando started his YouTube channel on May 1, 2011 under the name which has become his online alias, Fernanfloo. His first video was uploaded four days later. The video was about dogs fighting like jedis, parodying "Star Wars". He later did sketches with his brother but did not got a cult following from these videos. In 2012, he started to do gameplays of indie games. Popularity In 2013, he started to do GTA V videos, gaining him a lot of popularity, later doing a montage that became viral on YouTube. He continued his YouTube career by doing sketches, vlogs, gaming along with doing animations, Q&A's, and collaborating with special guests such as family, friends, and famous YouTubers. He is right now around the top ten most subscribed YouTube channels. He is also one of the highest paid YouTubers, as well as having one of the fastest view rates on YouTube. List Of Subscriber Milestones *Fernanfloo hit 1 million subscribers on August 27, 2014. *Fernanfloo hit 2 million subscribers on December 28, 2014. *Fernanfloo hit 3 million subscribers on March 13, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 4 million subscribers on May 22, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 5 million subscribers on July 18, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 6 million subscribers on September 6, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 7 million subscribers on November 3, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 8 million subscribers on December 24, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 9 million subscribers on January 31, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 10 million subscribers on March 18, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 11 million subscribers on April 20, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 12 million subscribers on May 20, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 13 million subscribers on June 22, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 14 million subscribers on July 26, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 15 million subscribers on August 28, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 16 million subscribers on October 10, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 17 million subscribers on November 18, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 18 million subscribers on December 25, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 19 million subscribers on January 25, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 20 million subscribers on March 5, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 21 million subscribers on April 18, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 22 million subscribers on June 10, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 23 million subscribers on August 4, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 24 million subscribers on September 26, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 25 million subscribers on December 5, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 26 million subscribers on January 19, 2018. *Fernanfloo hit 27 million subscribers on March 23, 2018. List Of Video View Milestones *Fernanfloo hit 1 billion views on June 12, 2015. *Fernanfloo hit 2 billion views on January 9, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 3 billion views on June 16, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 4 billion views on November 29, 2016. *Fernanfloo hit 5 billion views on May 30, 2017. *Fernanfloo hit 6 billion views on December 22, 2017. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Spanish YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Animators Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views